Fairy Tale
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Cuando Orihime decide empezar con sus pinitos en el mundo del manga y la ficción, el infierno se desata para sus seres queridos... IchiHime.


**Fairy Tale**

Y allí iba otra vez.

Si a Inoue Orihime le hubiesen dicho alguna vez que convencer a un editor sería tan horriblemente costoso, posiblemente no se lo habría creido, pero, posiblemente, nada de lo que hubiesen podido decirle se hubiese acercado ni lo más mínimo a la realidad.

Su historia tenía personalidad. Tenía magia. Tenía encanto, y batallas épicas. Y amor, mucho amor.

La chica todavía no entendía cómo los editores no podían verlo: Era posible que se debiese a su inexperiencia, pues ella todavía era una estudiante, o por el hecho de que fuera demasiado joven, pero no importaba lo mucho que intentase convencer a esos tipos de que su historia podía tener éxito, estos siempre parecían encontra un refugio para volver a negarse a editarlo, considerándolo "Muy arriesgado". Y un día tras otro volvía a su casa, con los carrillos hinchados y una expresión de enfado, como si no pudiese creerlo, y un día tras otro, la mirada de su prometido le decía lo mismo, tras un suspiro, aunque ella parecía no querer entenderlo.

**- Hime... Quizá tengas que cambiar un poco la historia, después de todo, el héroe no puede ganar siempre con el... "poder del amor".**

Y, cada vez que él le decía eso, ella le miraba, le hacía un mohín, y le retiraba la mirada, negándose a hablar con él durante un buen rato. No podía dejar de pensar que los enfados de su prometida eran adorables, por más que lo intentaba... El modo en que hinchaba los carrillos, cogía un cojín contra su pecho y simplemente se quedaba mirando hacia adelante, encogida, siempre le daba ganas de ir hacia ella y abrazarla, pero, cuando lo intentaba, su respuesta siempre era la misma. Una respuesta que, invariablemente, le daba ganas de soltar una risa sarcástica.

**- Ah, no, Kurosaki-kun, quizá tengas que cambiar un poco de estrategia. Después de todo, el héroe no puede ganar siempre con el poder del amor, ¿no?**

Y siempre acababa sacándole la lengua. Y él tenía que disculparse aunque, invariablemente, los enfados de la chica solían ser breves... Normalmente nunca tenía demasiados problemas para perdonarle, pero si intentaba cambiar el tema, razonar con ella, quizá decirle que tenía que enfocar la historia desde un punto de vista más realista, ella lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto que luego pasaba a una que podría pasar fácilmente por hallarse a medio camino entre la molestia y y la incomprensión.

Y sus ojos siempre se humedecían. Quizá debería sentir tristeza, pero era incapaz... Había "algo" en su modo infantil de enfadarse que se lo impedía. Cada vez que la veía así, tenía que contenerse las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero también las de soltar una sonrisilla dulce... La última vez que ella le vio sonreir de esa forma, después de otro rechazo por parte de un editor más estirado que el palo de una escoba, tuvo que pasarse dos días en cama. Sí, era cierto que su prometida podía ser una delicada princesa y la chica más dulce que conocía... Pero tenía la manía de escribir usando tapas duras. MUY duras. Y, aunque no lo parecía, tenía una fuerza de lanzamiento considerable. Y la mira fijada en su nariz, por lo que parecía...

**- ¡Pero está basada en hechos reales! ¿Por qué nadie quiere entender eso?**

... Lo cierto es que era él quien no podía culparlos.

Desde cualquier otro punto de vista, la historia de Orihime podría parecer una fórmula de éxito: El príncipe de una tierra lejana llegaba a un país extranjero acompañado de su fiel y silencioso compañero de fatigas, donde conocían a la princesa del reino, siempre acompañada por su guardaespaldas, una joven demasiado combativa para ser considerada una mujer por la mayor parte de sus posibles pretendientes. Aunque no recordaba demasiado bien los detalles, sabía que la princesa se enamoraba del misterioso príncipe nada más verlo, que su guardaespaldas lo reconocía como un antiguo amigo de la infancia y que, tras muchas vicisitudes, el compañero del protagonista apoyado por la guardaespaldas de la princesa acaba convenciendo a este para confesar sus sentimientos a la princesa antes de que esta se case con el malvado emperador de una tierra lejana, que aspira a conseguir su mano para utilizar sus misteriosos poderes con el increiblemente original objetivo de convertirse en un dios.

... Sí, desde luego, parecía una historia digna de ser adaptada, y estaba seguro de que estaba olvidando una gran parte de los personajes secundarios de la misma (aunque los que recordaba le resultaban extrañamente familiares, por algún motivo...), pero aún así, parecía que el principal problema de los editores era lo "poco creíble" de las batallas, que habían descrito como ganadas siempre por el mismo truco de guión, la increible fuerza del amor del protagonista por la princesa, algo que, decían, eliminaba todo el componente realista de la obra.

... Por supuesto, el que un manga obviamente basado en un mundo fantástico tuviese que tener realismo para ser publicado era debatible, pero en cierto modo podía entender las preocupaciones de los editores. Si el protagonista ganaba demasiadas veces por la misma razón...

**- Hime... Entiendo que es tu historia, y no quieras cambiarla, pero... ¿De verdad tienes que usar ese argumento para defenderla? No hay quien se lo crea, te tomarán por loca...**

Y, en ese momento, supo que la había fastidiado. Conocía muy bien esa mirada... Demasiado bien. Y aunque corrió, aunque trató de encontrar algo con lo que cubrirse, fue inútil.

Impacto crítico.

Sí... Desde luego, su prometida usaba buenas encuadernaciones... Pura roca.

* * *

****

Y otro día más de investigación.

Esta vez, le había tocado el turno al mejor amigo de su prometido. Aunque silencioso, el gigantesco mexicano siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre amable, por lo que, cuando Orihime le preguntó si podría revisar su novela, en vista de que su prometido iba a pasarse al menos una semana en el hospital con una nariz rota, este no dudó un instante en acceder.

Y ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

**- ...**

La única respuesta del chico mexicano en todo lo que llevaban en aquel restaurante había sido esa. Había visto cómo se sonrojaba, cómo pasaba las páginas, cómo regresaba atrás en ocasiones, y, por raro que fuese, había visto sus ojos moverse por las líneas, deslizándose, pero no había salido ni una sola palabra de sus labios. La joven pelirroja se había figurado que sólo necesitaba tener algo de paciencia, después de todo, Sado-kun era un chico amable y meticuloso, que analizaba todo muy bien antes de decir nada, pero cuando ya llevaba 5 refrescos en la cuenta decidió que, quizá, sólo quizá, necesitaría un pequeño empujoncito antes de dar su opinión.

Por eso, se limitó a sonreir, con las manos sobre el regazo, y se aclaró la voz. En cuanto lo hizo, el gigante levantó los ojos del libro, pero siguió sin decir nada, así que ella prosiguió...

**- Y... Sado-kun... ¿Qué opinas?**

Y, de nuevo, volvió a mirar el libro. Pasó las páginas. Se mantuvo en silencio. El silencio era ya tan incómodo que casi podía cortarse, pero, por fin, la insistencia de Inoue pareció dar resultado, por poco que fuese, pues las primeras palabras del chico moreno no tardaron en salir.

**- De modo que... El silencioso guardaespaldas, un chico enorme y el mejor amigo del protagonista, se enamora de la guardaespaldas de la princesa, que es la mejor amiga de esta.**

**- Sí.**

**- Que, pese a tener una personalidad dura, es realmente un alma sensible en busca del amor verdadero...**

**- ¡Ajá, así es!**

**- Que encuentra en brazos del silencioso guerrero cuando ambos se convierten en confidentes del protagonista y la princesa...**

Asintió. Sí, se sentía muy orgullosa de eso. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse ese desarrollo? El chico era tan silencioso, y la amiga de la princesa tenía tanto carácter, que era casi imposible imaginarse que pudiesen acabar juntos: Sin embargo, ella había conseguido lo imposible y, gracias al poder del amor, dos mundos tan distintos habían acabado finalmente unidos. Un guerrero serio de tierras lejanas incapaz de comunicar su amor a la doncella que ningún otro hombre considera digna de sus atenciones, y una doncella con un corazón cálido oculto bajo un exterior tan espinoso que sólo el hombre más paciente puede ver a través del mismo... Ay... Era tan romántico. ¿Cómo no podían ver que era brillante?

Pero aún faltaba lo mejor.

**- ... Y ambos acaban manteniendo una relación secreta a los ojos de todos, incluso sus mejores amigos.**

¡Y ahí estaba! Esa era la guinda final, un amor que rompía las barreras, el drama. ¿Qué podrá pasar cuando su relación sea revelada a la princesa y al protagonista de tierras lejanas? ¿Lo aceptarían, verían una traición o, por el contrario, les permitirían seguir con su amor? Era tan romántico y dulce que, cada vez que pensaba en ello, casi le caía una lagrimita.

Y, sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista para mirar a Sado-kun, este había apurado el contenido de su lata de refresco, otra vez, y se encontraba intensamente sonrojado. Por un momento pensó que estaba enfermo pero, entonces, la pregunta...

**- ... ¿Y de dónde dices que sacaste la inspiración para esto?**

Ahí estaba otra vez. ¿Tampoco él creía que ello fuese posible? Enseguida, sus ánimos bajaron nuevamente, antes de que su orgullo le recordase por qué era una genialidad. ¡Por supuesto que la historia era buena! Por eso resultaba increíble... Había visto a Sado-kun sonrojarse con ella, releerla varias veces, estaba seguro de que había sentido algo leyéndola, así que no podía ser malo. Y, sin embargo, el chico miró hacia los lados y, tras dejar el guión en la mesa, se levantó, aparentemente con prisas.

**- ... Tengo que irme, Inoue. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era...**

**- ¿La ho....? Espera... ¿Sado-kun?**

Pero no pudo decir nada, pues el chico se fue, agachando la cabeza, tan rápido que casi atropelló a otro chico que había estado pasando por la entrada, mientras ella misma se mantuvo parpadeando durante unos instantes, revisando sus notas. No estaba segura de si el chico se había marchado para evadirla, aunque era algo impropio de Sado-kun, pero habiéndose ido, no tenía más opción que recoger sus notas e irse ella también, después de todo.

Alzó la muñeca, mirando el reloj, y suspiró.

**- Vaya... Qué mala pata. Y justo ahora Tatsuki-chan tiene práctica de Kárate extraordinaria...**

Sí, era una lástima. Entre las prácticas extraordinarias de Tatsuki-chan y las prisas de Sado-kun se había quedado sin nadie que pudiese decirle qué le parecía el guión, por lo que sólo le quedaba regresar a su casa y acudir en busca de otro lector otro día.

Pero al menos había logrado algo positivo, y sonrió. Cuando caminaba hacia su casa, tarareando para sí una cancioncilla ligera, con las manos en la espalda, sosteniendo la cartera donde guardaba las notas pensó que, de algún modo, aquella escena le había resultado familiar, el modo en que Sado-kun se había marchado, le recordaba a alguien.

Rió para sí.

Quizá su novela no fuese TAN increíble como decían... Y ya había decidido su próximo lector.

* * *

Para cuando hubo llegado a la residencia Ishida, ya se había hecho de noche.

Si bien era cierto que desde algún tiempo Ishida-kun y ella no habían tenido tanto contacto como acostumbraban antes, ella sabía que era un buen amigo, además, era inteligente, sensible y, en palabras que bien recordaba "el más astuto de todos ellos". Si había alguien que podía darle una opinión de fiar de la obra, era él...

¿Pero, entonces, por qué había empezado a hacer ese gesto que hacía siempre con las gafas cuando estaba disgustado cuando iba por la quinta página de ese capítulo? Había escogido uno de los capítulos que creía que más le gustaría al chico: En él, el primer caballero de la princesa, un joven caballero dedicado a su protección con el que había crecido, asumía su papel en un torneo para mujeres, demostrando su amistad a su princesa utilizando sus habilidades, primero, para diseñar un vestido tan hermoso que deslumbraría al príncipe de tierras lejanas y, luego, suplantándola en un acto de sociedad mientras ella corría a encontrarse con el príncipe en un encinar lejano, donde los amantes no podían ser interrumpidos. Había pensado que Ishida-kun encontraría al personaje del primer caballero, un excelente arquero y amigo que conseguía el corazón de una hermosa dama debido a su sensibilidad mientras se hacía pasar por la princesa, encantador y fácilmente identificable, pero aún así parecía estar... molesto.

Aún así, siguió leyendo, hasta que dejó las notas sobre la mesa.

**- ... No puedo seguir. Lo siento.**

**- ¿Oh? ¿Pasa algo, Ishida-kun? ¿No te gusta?**

Para cuando tomó las notas para ver por dónde se había quedado, la chica se sorprendió inmensamente: Aquella era la mejor parte de todo el capítulo, cuando la dama de las flores entregaba su amor al caballero disfrazado de mujer, sólo para este revelar su auténtica identidad. Había pensado que aquel sería un punto de tensión, pues parecía casi imposible adivinar cuál sería la reacción de la dama de las rosas ante la revelación de que la mujer a la que creía amar era realmente un hombre, pero sin embargo, Ishida-kun lo había dejado sobre la mesa sin aparentemente tener intención de retomarlo.

**- ... ¿Por qué se supone que el caballero tiene que hacerse pasar por la princesa? ¡Es... es... es vergonzoso!**

**- ¿Vergonzoso? ¡Ishida-kun, es precioso! El caballero se sacrifica vistiéndose de mujer para que su princesa pueda ser feliz con el hombre que ama, y, en el proceso, impresiona tanto a la dama de las flores con su sensibilidad y andrógina belleza que captura su corazón, aunque parecía imposible que ella amase a un hombre. Es...**

**- ¿Sensibilidad? ¿Andrógina belleza? ¿Estás diciendo que conquista a la dama porque PARECE UNA MUJER?**

**- Bueno, sí, ella prefería las mujeres, es parte de la razón, pero...**

En aquel momento, Ishida-kun estaba tan rojo que, estaba segura, hubiese sido capaz de iluminar una ambientación oscura sólo con su cara. Sin embargo, no hizo nada, nada que no hubiese hecho hasta el momento: Se llevó una mano a las gafas, se las ajustó, y se mantuvo mirando hacia adelante durante unos instantes. La chica sintió la necesidad de apretar la falda bajo sus manos, sintiéndose nerviosa, esperando el veredicto...

**- ... ¿Inoue-san?**

**- S... ¿¡Sí?!**

Casi había saltado de la silla.

**- Fuera de mi casa. ¡AHORA!**

Y, antes de que se diese cuenta, tenía las notas en las manos y estaba siendo empujada fuera de la casa por Ishida-kun, quien seguía teniendo un sonrojo tan grande que su calor se transmitía hasta el cuerpo de la chica. Y, mucho antes de que pudiese percatarse, estaba fuera de la casa, con la puerta cerrada en las narices, y una leve brisa soplando a sus espaldas, siendo lo único que había al otro lado de la puerta, y con la única compañía de sus notas.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar.

**- Ishida-kun no...**

Tragó saliva.

**- ¡¡¡¡BAAAAKAAAAA!!!!**

De nuevo, su tiro crítico se estrelló contra su objetivo. Por desgracia para ella (y por suerte para Ishida), en esta ocasión había una puerta de madera para recibir el impacto. Aunque, desgraciadamente, la puerta no podía decir que hubiese quedado intacta... Mientras Inoue se daba la vuelta con expresión orgullosa y empezaba a andar, sólo podía pensar una cosa: Quizá Ishida-kun le hubiese echado, y no hubiese entendido la mejor parte de lo que le había dado a leer, pero, al menos, le quedaba un consuelo.

Iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pudiese reparar el boquete en la puerta sin pedirle ayuda.

Pero... Ahora sí que se había quedado sin ideas. Sólo había una opción.

Tragó saliva... Y partió rumbo a lo desconocido.

* * *

Una semana...

Había pasado una semana, y aún le dolía. Los médicos habían dicho que eso era, más o menos, lo que su nariz tardaría en recuperarse, pero lo que no le habían dicho era cuánto tardarían en desaparecer... Las pesadillas.

Era inevitable. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se le aparecía: Un enorme libro con tapas de piedra que perseguía su nariz, no importaba cuánto corriese, lo bien que se escondiese, o lo mucho que luchase, siempre acababa encontrándole y, cuando lo hacía, cargaba contra su nariz a toda velocidad. Y, en esos momentos, siempre despertaba gritando.

**- ¡ICHIGO, PAPÁ ESTÁ AQUÍ, NO TEMAS!**

Posiblemente, los "cabezazos de amor" de su padre no hubiesen ayudado a que se curase. Por fortuna, había acabado aprendiendo y, a los pocos días, había recuperado los reflejos que se le habían oxidado tras algún tiempo de no vivir en aquella casa: En esa ocasión, para variar, había conseguido interponer el pie entre su cara y la cabeza de su padre... A consecuencia de lo cual este podría, por un rato, mirar la pared opuesta sin necesidad de girar la cabeza. Y su nariz tener un día de descanso para sanarse, que quizá era más importante.

En cualquier caso...

**- ¡Maldita sea, papá, te he dicho que estoy bien! ¡Deja de lanzarte contra mí gritando cada vez que tengo una pesadilla, ¿quieres?**

**- Je... Mi chico es un hombre fuerte. Apaleado una y otra vez por su amor y, sin embargo, vuelve a levantarse, desafiante, para un nuevo día. Estoy muy orgulloso.**

**- ¿Pero qué coño...? ¡Eres tú el que me despierta todos los días con un cabezazo, gilipollas! ¡De no ser por ti, mi nariz ya se habría curado! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ori...**

Y, sin embargo, su pesadilla se realizó. La puerta se abrió. Alguien que conocía bien se mostró: Cabellos rojos como el fuego. Ojos grises como un futuro aciago. Brazos y rostro pálidos como la muerte. Una sonrisa terrible... Y, en sus manos...

**- Ichigo-kun...**

Ese tono musical...

**- ¡Orihime! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Juro que no volveré a reirme de tu manga! ¡Es una idea brillante, es...! ¡Por favor, a la nariz no!**

Se cubrió con los brazos, esperando su aciago destino, sudando a mares. Su pobre nariz... Habían estado juntos tanto tiempo y, ahora, iba a tener que despedirse de ella otra vez... Había sobrevivido a su padre, había sobrevivido a las constantes luchas pero lo sabía, había llegado su destino, contra la ferocidad del peligroso Tankoubon de piedra nada podría hacer.

_"Adiós, amiga..."_

Y, sin embargo, el golpe no llegó. Las manos que apartaron las suyas de su rostro no fueron violentas, y lo que tocó su nariz no fue un horrible libro que empezaba a estar completamente seguro de que estaba basado en hechos reales, cien por cien garantizado, sino una sensación mucho, muchísimo, más cálida.

Un beso.

**- Buenos días, Ichigo-kun...**

_"He muerto y estoy en el cielo..."_

Era ella. Tras tanto tiempo separados, era ella: Ya no era la del volumen con tapas de piedra, la que lo había mandado al hospital con un lanzamiento que dejaría en pañales a un profesional del béisbol, sino su dulce, dulcísima prometida Inoue Orihime, la chica delicada a la que había propuesto matrimonio, su amor, su princesa. Y ahora que la había recuperado, nadie, ni nada, ni siquiera ese manga se interpondría entre...

Un momento... ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta?

**- E... Espera, Orihime... ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu manga? ¿Y los editores?**

**- Bueno... Acerca de eso...**

Oh, oh... No le gustaba esa cara. No le gustaba nada. Sabía lo que significaba, lo sabía...

_"... Vuelvo al infierno"._

* * *

__

1 mes. Un mes, y el manga "La Fresa y la Princesa" era un éxito rotundo. Inoue Orihime era la autora revelación de manga de su tiempo y los contratos le llovían. Cuando la noticia corrió entre sus amigos de que la historia de Orihime fuese tan popular, muchos de ellos no se lo creyeron, y otros tantos desearon que se los tragase la tierra, pero los hechos ahí estaban y, en casi todas las librerías de casi todas las casas, había una copia de "La Fresa y la Princesa".

¿Y cuál era su secreto, se preguntarían muchos? Cuando se la preguntaban, ella sólo sonreía y, sonrojada, se atusaba el pelo, dulcemente.

**- Digamos... Que mi prometido es mi propio príncipe azul. Sin él, jamás lo habría conseguido. **

Mientras, en algún lugar oculto de la Tierra, camuflado para todos como un almacén, alguien corría por su vida. Un joven de cabellos anaranjados corría a toda velocidad mientras, a su espalda, un inmenso hombre, al son de unos cascabeles, le perseguía: Tras él, un hombre calvo y otro con el cabello de color púrpura y extraños adornos en los ojos, se encontraban, mirando el "combate" con una expresión de intenso interés. Eso por no hablar del hombre que observaba desde una posición alta, con un abanico ante su rostro, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de piel oscura.

**- Vaya, vaya, parece que Ichigo cada vez mejora más, ¿no te parece, Yoruichi? Dentro de poco, me dará miedo incluso a mí. **

**- Ya puedes decirlo, Kisuke. Aunque es posible que nos estemos excediendo... ¿En estos tiempos crees que es necesario someterle a este entrenamiento? Si seguimos así se va a morir.**

**- Oye, yo no he hecho las normas, Inoue-san nos pidió ayuda a cambio de permitirnos entrenar a Ichigo, y se la dimos. No es culpa mía que la mejor forma de "convencer" a esos editores fuese pedir a Kenpachi-san, Ikkaku-san y Yumichika-san que les "hiciesen una visita"... ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que estos pedirían como pago ser los compañeros de entrenamiento de Ichigo? ¡Sólo soy una víctima de las leyes del comercio! **

Sin embargo, la expresión de Yoruichi cuando miró a Ichigo era de leve preocupación. Cuando, más tarde, se dirigió a Kisuke, quien mantenía una intensa sonrisa en el rostro, acabó suspirando, antes de sonreir, resignada.

**- ... Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?**

**- Oficialmente, no estaría naaada bien que disfrutase con el sufrimiento de uno de mis pupilos. Extraoficialmente, sin embargo... ¿Cómo van las apuestas, Tessai?**

**- ¡10 a 1, Urahara-dono!**

**- ¡Dale caña, Ichigo!**

Y, así, la historia terminaba. Kurosaki Ichigo siguió luchando hasta el final, evadiendo las embestidas de Zaraki Kenpachi, Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika, hasta el final de sus fuerzas... Cuando finalmente fue derrotado, las apuestas se encontraban 100 a 1 y Kisuke Urahara se hizo rico en conceptos de apuestas. Zaraki Kenpachi más tarde diría que fue el mejor entrenamiento de su vida, mientras que, en el Mundo Humano, Inoue Orihime disfrutó durante años y años de fama y fortuna, mientras todos aquellos que eran sus rivales acababan desapareciendo en misteriosas circunstancias...

* * *

**- Yyy... Fin.**

El silencio se hizo. La presentación de aquel libro se había mantenido en secreto pero, finalmente, "La Venganza", el manga de Inoue Orihime, cerraba su publicación. Tanto crítica como público se habían deshecho en halagos ante semejante obra maestra del género, pero él, sin embargo, estaba un poco... Preocupado. Es cierto que la historia dentro de una historia era un concepto original, y que todo había sido intrigante hasta el final, pero tenía que preguntárselo, o jamás estaría seguro.

Cuando la encontró, tras la presentación, fue su oportunidad.

**- Felicidades, Hime, sabía que lo conseguirías.**

**- Gracias, Ichigo. No lo habría hecho sin todos vosotros.**

Le besó levemente en la mejilla, y él sonrió, olvidando por un momento lo que había ido a hacer, sin embargo, tras el beso, se separó levemente para mirarle a los ojos. Apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, y la miró a esos ojos grises e inocentes... No, era una tontería, aquello era pura ficción, ella jamás haría daño a una mosca. Aunque le había engañado. Pero aún así...

**- Aunque... Dime una cosa... ¿De verdad habrías hecho eso si no te hubiésemos apoyado con tu idea del manga...?**

Ante esa pregunta, Orihime simplemente sonrió, se acercó, y besó a su futuro marido. Lo acercó un poco más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de la oreja del joven y lo mantuvo ahí un instante, antes de susurrarle.

**- Oh, sí. Habría sido muy mala...**

Y, mientras ella sonreía, un escalofrío muy humano recorrió su espalda...


End file.
